harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Riddle
* Archive 1 * Archive 2 __TOC__ Archive I took the liberty to archive the page. It was getting pretty long. 20:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Good job, Ratneer.--Station7 20:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Erm, could we get a citation for voldie being trapped in limbo forever? : . - Nick O'Demus 15:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) New main image Etymology The etymology section should be re-ordered. The long paragraph in which all of the various possibilities are discussed is fascinating, but since all of the evidence points to the name simply being the French, "Flight from death", this should be the first suggestion. Azraphon 06:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, "Tom Marvolo Riddle" is an anagram for "I am Lord Voldemort." Tom demonstrates this in Chamber of Secrets. Years of death and born Since Hagrid was expailed from school because of Tom Riddle and Hagrid is born in the 1940's so Riddle can't be born in 1926. Secoundly Tom ain't 72 when in dies in 1997.. But only around 50 ::Actually, Hagrid was expelled in 1942 ("fifty years ago" in 1992), not born then. In 1942 he was thirteen, so Hagrid was born in 1929. Riddle was three years older than him, so he was born in 1926. --Parodist 15:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually Hagrid was born in 1928, but his birthday was before riddle opened the chamber Slyhades99 18:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes Why isn't Ralph Fiennes mentioned? He did play Voldemort in the most films. I think Richard Bremmer deserves a mention, too. eyes in the fourth film, when voldemort opens his eyes after turning human, he does have snake eyes before quickly turning normal. this is said on wikipedia as well, we should put on the article. ---- 16:34, july 30th, 2010. can someone please agree with me, because I want some support behind this before I put it on the page. --- 15:26, august 5th, 2010. :Compleatly correct, voldemort's eyes are really red, slited eyes. but in the movie adaptation they made the mistake of making eyes more human. 17 He was seventeen when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. :No he wasn't. He was born on 31 December 1926. As the attacks were sometime before June 13, 1943, he was at the time a 16-year-old, some six months away from his 17th birthday. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why did the 16-year-old Tom Riddle in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not looks like the 16-year-old Tom Riddle in the memory in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, then?? :Because they were played by different actors. Christian Coulson, the actor who played Riddle in Chamber of Secrets was 31 years-old at the time they shot Half-Blood Prince. As such, they hired the younger Frank Dillane to play the part. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) But why did they not make him looks like the first Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore in his OLD time was also played by two different actors. But Dumbledore 1 and Dumbledore 2 looks like each other. :Because they couldn't. There are two much facial/physical differences to the two actors. Either way, this does not prove or disprove anything, because the books say he was 16 and not 17. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he is 17. He was born 1926, and opened the Chamber of Secrets in 1943. If you looks at a calculator, and say 26 + 17 = 43, if you say 26 + 16 it is = 42. :He was born on New Years Eve. He didn't turn 17 until Dec. 31st, 1943. 09:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I did some research on here and looked up tom, he was b. 1926 and i looked up 1940's and itr said the chamber was opened in 1942. he was sixteen. you dont believe me, look up tom, 1940s and use a calculator. Slyhades99 12:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wands If the Elder wand is going to be listed as one Voldemort's wands, despite it never "choosing" him, shouldn't Lucius Malfoy's wand be listed there as well? --EmmyG 11:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. All of the wands used by Tom Riddle should be there but we have to know they were only used. Theo Kypri Hi, I have a question. There is an article about Theo Kypri where it is said that he made a stunt for Voldemort. When I open the source: http://www.starwarsautographcollecting.com/Autographs/HarryPotter/TheoKypri.htm There you can see Voldemort in the scene with the dead unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. I think this photo would be useful for the Voldemort site. What would you think about this suggestion? Harry granger 19:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Timelines, Albus, Tom, James headboys in school are changed every year. beeing a 7th year student. and according to the article that head boy before tom riddle, was albus dumbledore. witch is compleately incorrect. cause dumbledore was headboy atleaset 50 years ago. Spike :That's why the Succession Box says "Unknown" and "Eventually". Dumbledore was the last known Head Boy before Riddle, and James was the last known Head Boy after him. Those who came between have not yet been identified. - Nick O'Demus 09:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing page Joseph Laforest 22:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Intellect Do you think we could add something about his intellect? It seems that Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and even Hermione have intellect mentioned under their abilities. It seems to me that Voldemort is on a level with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, who both have genius-level intellects. I like this idea. Voldemort should be given credit for his intelligence as well. He is not just highly intelligent, he is genius. James Potter's classmate? hey I wonder if tom riddle went to howwarts with james potter :They weren't classmates: Riddle attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 and James from 1971 to 1978. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Voldemort's "Also known as." * Lord Voldemort 1 * Voldemort * You-Know-Who 2 * Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. 3 * He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 4 * The Dark Lord5 * Lord Thingy 6 * Lord Thing * Lord Voldything * Master * Your Lordship7 * Chief Death Eater * Heir of Slytherin 8 * Voldy 9 I honestly think we can do without - Lord Thingy - Lord Thing - Lord Voldything - Chief Death Eater age??? any idea as to what was voldemorts age before he was completely killed? Jin kazama7 07:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :The infobox says 71. But if you mean when he lost power on 10/31/1981 than he was (about) 54 years old. --KiumaruHamachi 11:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Lede description of Tom Sr. In the lede, Tom Sr. is described as "a wealthy Muggle who abandoned his wife," which I find problematic. I think Tom Sr.'s actions need to be considered in the context of what Merope did to him: drugged him with Love Potion and him forced to enter into a marriage, and, obviously (from Tom Jr.'s existence), to consummate it. Tom Sr. was a victim, and, from his perspective, leaving Merope must have been simply getting away from the person who'd harmed him, not abandoning his wife and shirking the responsibilities of impending fatherhood. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I think Starstuff is right. Without that background he is a scoundrel, with that background he is a victim. I think Merope didn't thought of that, didn't feel so, because she loved him, but it fatally remembers me of stalker and - sorry - yes - also of rape, but in this case to a man instead a woman. Harry granger 18:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It says on the DH part 1 page that Christian Coulson (the guy from COS) is in a flashback in the seventh movie. does anyone know what/when it is?````jpc Christian Coulson in DH Part 1? It says on the DH part 1 page that Christian Coulson (the guy from COS) is in a flashback in the seventh movie. does anyone know what/when it is? 04:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC)jpc Incorrect date This article claims that Voldemort applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job on the 10th of November 1971. This simply cannot be true. Dumbledore says that Voldemort applied for the job 10 years after he murdered Hepzibah Smith. He murdered her when he was 18/19, which would make him roughly 28 (depending on the date) at the time of his application. He graduated from Hogwarts in 1945, so as you can see, these dates simply don't match up. And as the article is protected, someone else will have to fix it. 18:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Born - December 31, 1926 *Started Hogwarts - September 1 1938 (age 12) *Opened the Chamber of Secrets - 1942 (age 16) *Came of Age - December 31, 1943 (age 17) *Graduated from Hogwarts - Summer, 1945 (age 18) *Murdered Hepzibah Smith, 1945 (age 18) *Applied for the DATDA job - Winter, 1955 (age 28) : Well one thing is absolutely certain and that is that he can not have applied for the job in 28/29 and he can not have murdered Hepzibah smith in 18/19 because it just can't. If he did, he would have been older than 90 years when he died and that is not correct so I think you are definitely right. — Firefox1095 — 22:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand me. He applied for the job when we was 28 years old in 1955. Not in 1971 as the article claims. 09:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC)